


All For You

by reddies_spaghetti



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Childhood, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Memory Loss, i can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddies_spaghetti/pseuds/reddies_spaghetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was born on a beautiful summer's day. </p><p>He had no idea the commotion she would cause. </p><p> </p><p>or; Ben Solo and Rey grow up together, knowing one day they'll get married. They fall in love. The first order intervene and there is a huge misunderstanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic came to me in a dream so please forgive me if it's not accurate or even all that good. I hope those who do read it enjoy it and here is my thank you in advance! Special thanks to my tumblr friend potion-approaching999 for reading over it and helping me out with a few details. 
> 
> Enjoy

She was born on a beautiful summer's day.

He had no idea the commotion she would cause.

* * *

Ben was a mere two year old when he was introduced to the tiny baby in the pink casket. She had dark hazel eyes that felt as though they were piercing into Ben's soul. She was wrapped up in a dark navy baby blanket and she was staring at him, gurgling. He had met the baby's parents once before but he couldn't recall their names, or even if they were related to him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and his head turned to face his uncle Luke looking down at him. He didn't understand much of what his parents were saying, it was all jumbled up words to his young two year old self, but he did catch on to one word. Betrothed, and when Ben was older he would understand exactly what that word meant, and how much it would impact his future.

As his uncle Luke lead him from the room and back to his own bedroom he caught his mother say the baby's name out loud.

Rey.

* * *

He never seen the baby called Rey again until he was four, and by then, the baby was no longer a...baby. She was a two year old, mischievous, pain in his side. She followed him around everywhere he went, asking him questions about everything and anything.

She was just someone that Ben couldn't deal with. He wanted to run around and play heroes with his best friend Poe. Not babysit a girl two years younger than him.

It was then that his mind cast back to when she was a baby, and the words being spoken. Betrothal. What did that even mean? He was jolted out of his thoughts again when a pair of arms wrapped around his legs. He sighed loudly and looked down at the bright eyes of Rey. Great.

* * *

It was a yearly thing. Rey and her family would stay for a few months, then leave again. When Ben was eight, he was old enough to understand more than what he used to. As he got older he was discovered to be gifted with the force, much to the delight of his Uncle Luke. He was soon being trained in the ways of the force by his uncle Luke, and he was finding himself to have exceptional powers.

When he returned from his training, he was called to the main hall where his parents stood with three familiar faces. Rey and her family. He was called to the front and the girl curtsied before him, his mother motioning for him to be polite and show his manners. He resisted rolling his eyes as he bowed in front of her and took her hand in his, kissing the top of it. The gesture made him grimace and the look on her face told him she was no longer the two year old, wide eyed girl. She wore a face of as much annoyance as him. Maybe she'd leave him alone this year.  
* * *

She is also force sensitive, he realises as he is shoved up against the wall.

She also had no idea, as he watches her face widen in horror before he falls to the floor.

Before he can say anything to her, she is gone.

Great.

* * *

After that they start playing pranks on each other. After Uncle Luke explained what was happening to her, and that she was force sensitive, he got her parents in contact with someone who could help teach her when she wasn't here for Luke to teach her himself.

When she became more familiar with her powers and what they could do, that was when the fun really began.

It started off with the movement of objects that they were using. Then they started to trip each other up and mess with each others hair.

He was thirteen and she was eleven.

* * *

It wasn't until he was sixteen and she was fourteen that he started to see her as a little more than an annoying thorn in his side. Gone was the baby faced child he was used to and there was this young, amazing teenager who was open to giving him space when he needed it most. She also knew when he needed to have some company, even if he would never admit it to her, or anyone.

She had arrived a few days ago, and had been there to witness the growing, heated argument between his father and him. He had stormed off during dinner, leaving the guests and his family in an awkward silence.

She found him in the corridor a few hours later. “Go away” he muttered. He had never specifically _told_ her to leave even if he wanted to, but he really wasn't up for dealing with her right now.

“No” was her firm response, causing him to look up at her and really _look_ at her. “You need someone who's not going to judge you, and that's me” she said. “Your father shouldn't have said that Ben. He was out of order and someone should have stood up for you”

He scoffed, “Like who? You?” he spat and immediately regretted it. This was the girl he was supposed to _marry_ , he couldn't be seen being rude to her.

“Yes, like me.” she snapped back, un-fazed, “You need someone who can keep up with you, who can challenge you. I can do that. If you want, maybe we can be friends?” she offered, holding out her hand.

Ben stared at her hand, in shock, contemplating her offer. Here was this girl who he thought he found incredibly annoying, being nice to him and offering him her friendship. When he met her eyes, he suddenly felt this connection, the same connection he vaguely remembered feeling when he saw her for the first time as a baby. He coughed and accepted her hand, “If you stop messing with my hair” he muttered and Rey let out a laugh.

“Deal”


	2. Chapter 2

There was an obvious shift in their relationship after the conversation in the corridor. They started to hang out more and Ben seemed to enjoy Rey's presence more than he did before. She actually was very smart for a fourteen year old, almost as powerful as himself.

“Ben?” a voice pulled him out of his thoughts again. Poe. “Buddy? Everything okay in there?” he tapped the side of his head and Ben shoved him away jokingly.

“Of course, just lost in thought” he said and Poe looked at him concerned. “What?”

“Some people see that as a step to the dark side, losing control of your thoughts” he said and Ben scoffed.

“I have a tether Poe, something that will stop me going to the dark side.” he admitted before he really realised what he said.

“Rey?” Poe asked carefully and Ben inwardly groaned because _yes_ it was Rey. She was his tether keeping him from lashing out at his father and making him vulnerable to the dark side. “She's pretty awesome isn't she?” he continued and Ben looked at him.

“Yes. She is”

* * *

There was an accident on Rey's side of the family. Her mother had fallen sick and passed away to the other side. Therefore this summer Rey didn't visit as she usually did. That summer was the most depressing, sad, _boring_ summer of his whole life. Even Poe couldn't pull him out of his state. Even in his sad state, he understood why she wasn't there this summer. She had lost a loved one, an important loved one, she had every right to grieve and for Ben to want to stop her grieving for his own selfish wants wouldn't be right.

Then all of a sudden she was _there_ , standing with her father, dressed in black. She looked sad, but she was there. His nineteen year old self was confused, yet ecstatic that he had his, his...what was she to him exactly? She was more than a best friend but did he love her? He wasn't sure. His eyes shot to his mother as she began to speak.

“Of course Rey can live here with us, if that's what you wish?” he heard and he couldn't let himself show excitement right now, it would be inappropriate.

“I cannot be there for her anymore. She needs to be here, around people who care about her. We have had a long conversation about it and Rey agrees with me. She can stay and train here with Luke. If that is alright with you Mr Skywalker” he turned to Luke. He saw his uncle out of the corner of his eye nod his head in agreement and support.

“Will you be staying for tea at least?” His mother said, voice full of sadness for her fallen friend. Ben felt a strange feeling of nausea in his stomach at the thought of losing someone he loved. It was obvious that Rey's father loved her mother very much, and Rey also. He could see how it was killing him to leave his family behind, even if it was for the best. The thought of losing his parents, or friends, or even Rey made Ben want to vomit over the floor.

Rey's father shook his head, “I have to decline your offer, I must be on my way. Please take care of my daughter, but I know you will.” he looked up and met Ben's eyes. “Take care of her” he said and all Ben could do was nod his head.

Then he was gone.

His mother was the first to speak to Rey, alerting her that C-3PO would take her belongings to her own room. Everyone was scared to speak, until Rey herself let herself smile. She turned to everyone in the room, “Please, don't be sad. My mother wouldn't want me to be sad, she'd want me to be happy and continue with my life” she said and Ben watched his mother pulled her into a hug.

“Of course my dear” she said.

He decided to give her some space to settle in and he silently left the room, heading to his room first before changing his mind, sitting out in the corridor. He knew if she wanted to speak, she would find him here. He closed his eyes and began to meditate.

* * *

She sought him out merely an hour later. He was in the same corridor, meditating, when he felt her presence next to him. He kept his eyes closed, allowing her to settle down next to her before he addressed her.

“I'm sorry” he said after a few moments. He felt her sigh and he opened his eyes, turning to face her. He took in her appearance, gone were the black clothes she was wearing when she arrived and she was now wearing short pants, a short vest and a sleeveless overcoat. She shook her head and placed her hand on his shoulder.

“I was prepared for it. More than my father was. He was always holding out hope that she would get better” she said. “Before it happened, she spoke to me, and she told me not to mourn her long. I'll miss her, she was my mother, but I need to focus on the future, and I couldn't do that if I was with my father” she met his gaze. “So I suggested I come and live here”

Ben listened to everything she said, surprised that her move here was her idea and not her father's. He swallowed and smiled, “I missed you, you know that” he admitted and looked away. He heard Rey let out a breath. He swore his heart stopped but then he felt her squeeze his shoulder.

“I missed you too Ben”

Oh. What was that feeling? The heat in his chest was about ready to burst into flames.

When he looked up however, she was gone.

* * *

This fight was worse. His father choosing the Millennium Falcon over his family. His mother rolled her eyes and explained to him that was just who his father was. He shook his his disagreement. He should be with his family! Not out traversing the galaxy for adventure that wasn't to be found.

His room was completely trashed, having chosen to physically vent out his anger instead of using the force. He stared at the mess before him and stalked towards the door, retching it open and almost pulling it off its hinges. As he stormed off to take out his anger elsewhere, he heard a voice that made him freeze. Her voice. Rey's voice.

“Ben?” Her voice sounded small and timid, having just woken up, but not afraid. It sounded as thought she was asking his permission to approach him.

He turned around immediately to see her standing in the corridor, sleep evident in her appearance. Before he could stop himself however, he growled out, “Don't call me that” he spat. The name reminded him too much of his father and right now he wanted to forget about him and everything he had done. He watched as she winced and he froze, immediately regretting snapping at her. He brought his voice down to his normal tone, “Rey”

She walked towards him, determined and more alert than she was five minutes ago, “Then what do you want me to call you?” she asked gently, reaching up to move the stray hair from his face that was matted there with sweat.

He felt that rush of heat again but pushed it away, shrugging. “Anything but Ben”  
  
He watched her look around the corridor, _their_ , corridor and stop on a poster with a name written on it in large writing. KYLO. “Kylo” she looked at him, “If you want a different name so bad, then I'll call you Kylo. A nickname of sorts” she smiled. “I'm not saying I'm going to stop calling you Ben though. That's your name and I love your name, it's what makes you, you” she added, “But when you're feeling like this, feeling as though you need to escape, let me know and I'll use your nickname. Kylo”

“Kylo” he repeated, he liked it. “I like it” he voiced his thoughts to her and she grinned, taking a few more steps towards him. She was right in his personal space at that point and before he could speak again she wrapped her arms around waist and pulled him into a warm embrace.

“I'm here too though” she murmured. “You can always come and find me if you feel mad at your father.”

He sucked in a breath and nodded.

Right then, as the heat in his chest grew, he realised that he was falling in love with her. He was falling in love with Rey. 


	3. Chapter 3

  
Rey's eighteenth birthday turned into a bigger event than she wanted it to. His parents thought since it was an important age, they would throw her a celebration. A celebration that meant friends and families from all over the galaxy were invited, and everyone had to dress up in 'suitable clothing'. To Ben, suitable clothing would be classified as what he wore on a daily basis, but according to his parents, it meant he had to wear a suit. They had tried to convince him to pull back his hair but that was where he drew the line, he'd be keeping his hair as it was that was final.

The first group of people to arrive weren't as bad as Ben had originally thought. They were from a planet he hadn't heard of, but they were polite and greeted Rey and his family accordingly. As the rest of the guests arrived, he met Rey's gaze from across the room and she stuck her tongue out, which calmed him down immediately. She wasn't stressed out at all, even with it being her birthday, so why should he be?

It was two days before the party that his mother had organised when it all fell apart. He had been distracted since he had woken up and Uncle Luke had to constantly check him during his morning training session. After that disaster he had walked out only to see his parent greeting an older man and woman, and what must have been their son. He didn't put much thought into it, after all they were probably here for the party, until he saw that Rey was there also, and this boy was kissing her hand. He watched as they exchanged a few words and Rey let out a laugh.

He should have known better than getting jealous, but he wasn't in control of himself today so instead of brushing it off and walking away he stalked up to his parents and the guests and without speaking a word, grabbed Rey's hand and pulled her down the corridor.

“Hey, Kylo stop” she said confused, “Ben!”

He stopped and turned to face her, she wasn't happy. He quickly let go of her hand and shook his head before stalking off on his own. He needed to find a way to release his anger elsewhere, as her angry energy wasn't helping his cause one bit.

“No, you don't get to walk away from me” she called, following him, he should have known she wouldn't have just let him go, “What was that? That was rude! He was wishing me a happy birthday and you just-”

“He was all over you” he spat. True, he might have been exaggerating a little, but he was jealous and jealousy could drive a man mad.

She scoffed, “Oh stop being so dramatic! He was wishing me a happy birthday just like everyone else was.” she said before adding, “He was being polite” she crossed her arms, “Unlike you.”

Before he could say anything, she was gone.

* * *

Ben didn't see her again until the night of the actual party. He was being ignored by everyone and his glares from his mother said he had made a huge mistake in acting out on his jealousy.

They were all gathered in the ballroom, that his mother had set up lovely for the evening. He had been told by Poe what the evening would entail, starting off with a dance. Ben couldn't help but think that because of their argument, Rey would choose someone else to dance with her. It would serve him right for being so rude and acting like a child.

When she walked in however, all his thoughts exited his mind. She was dressed in a dark blue dress that pooled at her feet and her hair was all pinned up and out of her face. She was absolutely beautiful. She looked extremely nervous and he could feel her self conciousness seeping through in her emotions. It as then he realised he didn't want anyone else dancing with her, it had to be him. So he swallowed his pride and stepped out of the crowd and making his way towards her, needing to make her feel more comfortable.

He met her as she reached the bottom of the stairs and she cocked her head to the side, “What are you doing?” she asked, hurt evident in her voice, “I thought we weren't talking”

“I'm sorry” he muttered and Rey looked up at him, eyes wide. He could tell she was surprised by his apology since he never apologises to anyone. “I shouldn't have acted out like that, or been so rude and impolite. I don't know what came over me. Forgive me?”

Rey continued to stare at him before she rolled her eyes and sent him a playful smile, “Only if you dance with me” she asked confidently, but then suddenly got nervous, “Please?”

He swallowed and held out his hand for her to take, “Of course I will” he replied as she accepted his hand. He lead her out onto the dance floor, ignoring all the looks from his parents and the guests.

As the music started up, he pulled her into his arms and they began to move to the rhythm of the music. He was sure the name of this dance was the waltz, he had witnessed his parents dance it at events before. Soon, they weren't the only two people on the dance floor, as other couples joined them in time with the music. Ben couldn't take his eyes off of Rey though, not completely.

“Happy birthday” he murmured to her and he felt her smile.

* * *

They had escaped the party and all the people shortly after the food was made available. It was like something had shifted in them again that night, made the heat deep down in his chest resurface whenever she looked at him. The gardens were all lit with lights that made the scene well...romantic.

He had her birthday present hidden in the inside pocket of his suit jacket. They continued to walk in silence before Ben couldn't take it anymore and he stopped, turning to her, “I have your present. I didn't want to leave it with the others, I wanted to give it to you privately and personally”

He watched as her eyes lit up when he mentioned he had a present, not that she would have cared if he hadn't, but he had, which made it all the more special, “What is it?” she asked with a smile, holding out her hand.

Ben swallowed and reached into the pocket, taking out the box and opening it before placing it in her hand, “It's a necklace” he stated the obvious, he quickly turned his attention to the flower symbol on the end, “Uncle Luke helped me chose the symbol though. The flower symbolises friendship or something” he trailed off.

“I love it” she smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek softly. “It's perfect Ben, thank you”

He smiled and took the necklace from the box, “May I?” he asked and she nodded. He unclipped the ends and pulled it around her neck, clipping it back together.

After that they resumed their walk in silence. Ben glanced over at Rey, he had to tell her how he felt, if he didn't tell her now, he wasn't sure he would ever have the courage to do so.

“Rey?” he broke their silence again and she turned to look at him, stopping her movements. He took her silence as a sign to continue. “I don't want you to feel...pressured or anything but I don't think I can keep this to myself anymore.” he straightened up and reached out for the courage to continue, “I am...developing feelings for you. Non platonic feelings. I completely understand if you just want us to be friends but-” he was cut off suddenly.

By Rey.

By her mouth.

On his.

She was up on her tip-toes, mouth slotting against his like it was a natural thing she did everyday. He froze up but before she could pull away he was knocked out of his shock and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her hands were in his hair, tangling in his ebony locks and he felt her grin into his mouth.

They were lost in each other, in the experience that a first kiss should bring. She was perfection and by her reaction to his confession, she felt the same way about him. He slowly broke away from her mouth, but kept as close as possible.

“If you hadn't caught on...I feel the same way” she breathed, eyes sparkling.

All he could do was kiss her again.

* * *

Announcing their new found relationship to his parents and uncle Luke was easier than Ben imagined it would be. His mother knew before he had even opened his mouth, enveloping them both in a hug that left Ben feeling like this really was home. His father placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile that Ben hadn't seen in years.

“We are not engaged” Ben stated quickly, “We're...what's the word?” he turned to Rey who rolled her eyes.

“Courting”

“Yes, courting. We're courting”

That was enough for everyone at that moment, after all they were both still young, they had plenty of time to announce an engagement.

 


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a year since Rey's eighteenth birthday, a year since they had began courting and he could easily say it had been the best year of his life. He was close to completing his training, at least that's what Uncle Luke said. He was twenty-one and of age and he felt ready to take the trials in order to become a Jedi. Even though he felt as thought he was ready, there was still the underlying fear of failure echoing in the back of his brain.

That was when he felt it for the first time.

The darkness.

It crept up on him like nothing had ever done before and as he was laying alone in his room, he heard the voice in the back of his head, telling him how powerful he could become if he would only give into the darkness. The voice was strong, dark and powerful, which scared Ben just as much as it fed his curiosity as to who it was that was speaking to him.

Shaking his head of the thoughts he rolled out of bed and walked to the meditation temple. He needed to clear his thoughts, become more focused on the important things. Like his tests. Like his plan to ask Rey to marry him. He stopped at the bottom of the steps as the thought crossed his mind. He had been planning on asking her to marry him for a few weeks now. He had asked Poe for advice on the matter and he had grinned, slapping him on the back, before providing him with the advice he needed.

He continued his way up the steps and when he reached the top he stopped again as he heard two familiar voices, Uncle Luke and...Rey? He hid behind a pillar and listened in.

“It's strong Master Luke. The force, it's stronger than what it was before” He heard Rey say to his Uncle.

“You are strong Rey, almost as strong as Ben, as myself” His eyes widened at this comment and he heard Rey suck in a breath. He could imagine her head cocked to the side in confusion and shock.

“How is that possible? I don't have Skywalker blood in me, how can I possibly be as strong and any of you?”

“I sensed it when you were just a baby, around the same time I sensed the bond between you and my nephew. It was strong, almost unbreakable. Some of the old Jedi would have called it a Force bond” Ben's brow furrowed deeper as he contemplated what his uncle said. Rey and he were bonded by the force?

“You mean, even if we weren't meant to get married...we would still have a connection?” Rey asked, voice small and in awe.

“Yes, that is inevitable”

Ben leaned against the pillar, a small smile on his face. It was then he realised that all his fears and worries of the darkness, as well as the dark voice in his head, were gone. Maybe he didn't need to meditate after all. Maybe he just needed to be near her for all his worries to leave him.  
He waited until Rey and his uncle had left the temple before he came out from behind the pillar. He went to head back out of the temple when a voice stopped him.

“You really shouldn't eavesdrop” He groaned and turned around to face Rey, who was leaning against the same pillar he had come out from behind, a smile on her face.

“I was coming to meditate actually, I didn't mean to catch your conversation” he tried to explain himself but stopped when Rey laughed and moved over to him.

“It's okay, I was only teasing” she explained as she reached him, “So you heard?” she added, “That were bonded by the force?”

Ben nodded, “I always thought that was a myth” he said and she hummed.

“I didn't even know such a thing existed in the first place until Luke told me just now” she sighed and moved forward to hug him.

“I love you, you know that right?” he said to her, arm enveloping her as she hugged him and she hummed, nodding.

“I know” she smiled. “I love you too”

* * *

“Where are we going?” Rey asked as he pulled her along the pathway of the gardens towards the forest.

“Just, trust me” he said and she smiled.

“You know I trust you” she said and stopped short as they reached the clearing, “Oh”

He was nervous and he knew she could definitely feel it, so when she took his hand and squeezed it, whispering a quiet 'I love you' into his ear, he wasn't surprised. He felt himself relax incredibly and he moved to stand in front of her, “Rey”

“Ben” she quipped back.

“I told you not to call me that” he muttered but with a smile and she let out a laugh.

“True, but I remember saying that I'd only call you it when I needed to” she grinned “But fine, I'll indulge you just this once, _Kylo_ ” she teased and he shook his head, laughing.

“Rey” he began again, “When we were kids, I will admit I used to think of you as a thorn in my side, growing up with a girl following me around wasn't what I planned for my summers.” he chuckled nervously, “But then, you suddenly weren't an annoying little girl anymore and you were actually a _smart_ little girl who helped me through some really tough times I had growing up. Then- well- then you weren't a little girl at all, but a woman, a woman who I couldn't help but fall in love with” he trailed off and breathing in “This year, getting to know you on a whole different level, falling in love with you deeper than I ever thought I would for well, anyone really” He met her eyes. “It's been a thrilling ride that I wouldn't change for anything and I want to have more years just like this one, I want to grow up with you right there next to me because as my uncle said, we're bonded, forever.” he reached into his back pocket and got down onto one knee in front of her, “So, Rey, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?”

Rey was crying, tears slowly making their way down her face. Ben was about to ask her if he had said the wrong thing, misread the signs, when she nodded quickly before muttering, “Yes, yes of course I will”

Ben broke into a smile before sliding the ring, which was in the shape of a butterfly since that was her favourite creature, onto her finger before standing up and pulling her into his arms, into a tight hug, “Thank god” he muttered and she blinked, pulling away.

“You thought I would have said no?” she asked, quite shocked, “I've been waiting a year for that proposal Solo, and it was better than even I imagined it. There was no way I was saying no”

He rolled his eyes at her before pulling her up to him in a kiss. Their first kiss as an engaged couple. Right at that moment, there was no other thought in his mind other than Rey.

* * *

His parents were ecstatic when they told them. His mother already diving into plans for the engagement ball that they had to have as it was a part of society. His Uncle Luke just sent him a knowing smile.

It was a few days later when they were presented with their very own lightsabers. Ben's a light blue colour and Rey's a bright pink colour. She was the first Jedi in training to ever be presented with a pink lightsaber.

They were warned not to use the lightsabers for any other reason than a duel, or during practice and training when Luke would teach them how to use them properly and how to use them alongside the force.

They had no idea that the need to use them would come so quickly.

* * *

On the night of their engagement ball, which was meant to be one of the happiest days of their lives, turned one of the worst days of everyone's lives.

There had been whispers among the Jedi that there had been a shift in the force, the possible rise of the Sith from the ashes of the Empire, but that was all they were, whispers. Rumours. The very idea that another war could be upon them was a distant thought in everyone's minds, especially that night, the night when everyone was off their guard.

No-one acted on these rumours, so when they ambushed the party it had taken everyone by surprise.  
Luke sprung into action, as well as his Jedi knights, protecting the people and the guests. The Stormtroopers smashed their way inside, aim intent of causing chaos and destruction in their wake.

Ben had grabbed his lightsaber, protecting himself as well as his friends and family. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rey summon her own with the help of the force. With all thoughts of a celebration gone they used their new skills and training to help their friends, protect them from the sinister attack.

It was a blast from one of the bombs that separated them. Ben landing on one end of the room he grunted in pain before reaching for his saber that had been knocked out of his hands. He spun around and his saber connected with a shot from one of the Stormtoopers blasters, saving the life of a young child. He told the child to run and he made sure he was safe before turning his attention back to the fight.

His eyes scanned across the room, looking for Rey, but he couldn't see her. Rage overtaking in his mind at the thought that she could be hurt, fueled his battle against the Stormtroopers and the members of the Sith that had taken over what was meant to be a special night. Explosions were going off right, left and centre, blowing innocent people into the air, killing them instantly.

Luke and his father, as well as his mother fought valiantly and the Jedi knights managed to take control of the situation, driving them out and back onto their ships and into the night. The questions running through everyone's minds were why had they come? What were they after? Why had they left so easily when they could have continued to fight and kill everyone in the room?

No-one knew any of the answers to any of the questions and it wasn't until some of the destruction was put back into place that they realised something wasn't quite right.

“Where's Rey?” It was Poe. He voiced the question, bringing Ben's attention to him as he looked around the room frantically. Where was she?

“Everyone split up, let's find her before someone else does” Luke addressed everyone and they all went their separate ways, searching the building, searching their home for his missing fiancée. He tried to ignore the fear and anger in his chest that was growing with every second. He should have been protecting her, he should have been watching her.

It was a wail from Chewie that brought his attention back to everyone else. His head shot to his furry friend who was carrying an object and as he looked closer he could make out that it was a lightsaber. His heart pounded in his chest as he approached the wookie. After a closer look at the lightsaber his own fell from his hand and clattered against the floor, echoing throughout the silent hall.

The saber was Rey's. It was her lightsaber. He felt everyone take a breath.

That could only mean one thing.

Rey was dead. 


	5. Chapter 5

  
_**Two years later.** _

Rey had just woken up to another day with no recollection of who she was, or where she came from. She sighed and got up, off the bed and made her way outside to witness the sunrise as she had done every morning for the past two years. She looked down at her hand that was graced with a butterfly shaped ring on it. It was one of the only things she had as a link to her past, the ring as well as a necklace with a symbol of a flower hanging around her neck.

“Child, no matter how much you stare at that ring, it won't bring back your memories” Katrina, the woman who had saved her life, commented again from where she sat in the sand.

Rey looked up and sighed, “I know, of course I know, but I just wish I knew more than just my name and how old I am. I mean, where did I come from? Where are my family and why did they leave me here? Why can't I remember anything!” she groaned frustrated.

“I know you must feel angry at the world right now Rey” she said, moving to sit next to her, “but you will find out your past one day, I'm sure of it”

Rey ignored her last comment, it had been two years, if her family hadn't come for her then, she didn't think they ever would. “I'm going to go get us our dinner” she said.

Katrina sighed and stood up, “Alright Rey, but please, don't lose hope. I don't wish for you to be stuck on this junk yard planet for your whole life”

Rey watched as she left and she pulled her hair up into three buns, grabbing the stuff she would need to collect parts from the ships that had been abandoned on the planet Jakku. If she collected enough rare parts, she could feed herself and Katrina tonight. She hopped onto her pod and headed out into the sandy dunes, towards one of the nearby ships.

She couldn't remember much about waking up here, only that there was this woman standing over her, asking her if she was alive and throwing water over her face. She had coughed and sat up, stating her name was Rey, and she was nineteen years old. That was all she knew about herself, all she could remember about herself anyway. She was dressed in simple clothes and the only things she had that could be a link to her past was a butterfly ring on her finger and a necklace that was attached around her neck.

She searched the part of the ship high and low, looking for pieces that would be worth more than a half portion of food. She needed enough that would feed both of them decently. She looked up at the sky and saw the sun beginning to move so she packed up what she had managed to collect and headed to the town to clean them. She had to make sure they were perfect before she stood in the line to sell them to Unkar Plutt.

She sat down in her regular seat at the cleaning station and began bringing her items out one after the other and cleaning them to the best that she possibly could. When she was pleased with the way the parts looked she made her way to the line. When it was her turn she watched as he inspected the items and growl low, “These are worth four half portions.” she sighed but accepted the packets and headed back to her home just west of town.

She made quick work of cooking the dinner for Katrina and herself before she headed outside to sit. She had just finished eating her out meal when she heard a sound in the distance that sounded a lot like a...droid? She frowned and followed the sound over the sand dunes where she saw a small, orange and white droid, trapped in the net of Teedo.

“Hey!” she screamed and ran down, yelling at him to let the droid go. With a grumble he let it out, carrying on it's way. “Sorry about that, it's Teedo, no respect for anything or anyone”

“ _Thank you. I'm BB-8_ ” the droid spoke and Rey was shocked that she could understand it. She blinked and nodded.

“I'm Rey” she didn't notice the raise of the droid's head. “Town is that way, but try not to bump into the likes of Teedo again, they'll use you for parts, also avoid the sinking sand.” she said and started to walk away. Soon however, she realised the droid was following her. She sighed and turned back to face it, “Hey, town's that way” she pointed back in the direction of town.

 _“Please?_ ” the droid asked, desperate sounding and she sighed, nodding. Having the droid spend one night with Katrina and her couldn't hurt.

“Fine, just for tonight” she said and lead him into the house. She pointed to a corner where the droid could stay and she sat down on her bed. She reached for her metal pin and scratched a line next to all the others. A line that symbolised another day she was on this planet. Another day her family hadn't come to find her.

She looked over as the droid made a sound and she sat down on the bed. “Listen, you look scared, so how about I take you into town tomorrow and I try and get you home?” she offered and BB-8 beeped enthusiastically.

“ _Yes, thank you!_ ”

Rey smiled, at least she'd be able to help someone, or in this case, something get home to their family.

* * *

Rey was brought out of her thoughts as she stared at the necklace around her neck again by the insistent tapping of the droid on her knee. “What?” she asked softly. “I promised I'd help you get home and I always keep my promises” she said.

“ _They'll come soon. Come with us_ ” it beeped and she frowned.

“Why would your friends want me to join them?” she asked out loud and BB-8 made a sound.

“ _You're special_ ” it replied and Rey smiled slightly before turning her attention back to the necklace.

Special? Her? She wasn't special. She was just a normal girl from who knows where who doesn't have a clue about where she's from. For all she knows, she's an orphan with no family what so ever.

* * *

She must have fallen asleep because she was suddenly being woken up by a frantic Katrina, “Katrina, what?” she mumbled and sat up.

“Rey, Rey get up, they are here, they are here for the droid. I tried to get it to run, to leave and don't look back but it insisted on you leaving with it. I packed some things for your journey but you must leave now child” She said, helping her to her feet.

“What? Who's here?” Rey asked as she rushed around, collecting some of her belongings. She was still asleep so she could barely understand what Katrina was yelling at her. Alongside the loud, thunderous noise that was coming from outside.

“The First Order. They must know who the droid belongs to” she said. “The resistance probably” Rey's eyes widened in realisation and she quickly began to help Katrina pack her belongings.

Of course Rey was familiar with the First Order. Well, she was familiar with one member of the first order. Captain Phasma. She visits Jakku regularly to check up on things and to keep the villagers in line. She always, without fail, seeks Rey out in the crowd. Sometimes Rey thinks that she knows her, but how? How could a member of the First Order know who Rey is?

She didn't have enough time to ponder over this as the droid was nudging her towards the door. She stopped and pulled Katrina into a hug, “Be safe, and thank you, for everything”

The woman only smiled softly, “Good luck child and as they used to say all those years ago. May the force be with you. Always”

Rey couldn't cry, so instead she nodded and with BB-8 following behind her, she made her way over the sand dune hills and into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

“Out of all the places to send your droid Poe, why, oh why did it have to be _Jakku_!?” Finn yelled as they landed the Millennium Falcon in a safe place on the desert junk yard planet.

“I thought he'd be safe here that's why. Obviously not” Poe snapped back. “How was I supposed to know the First Order were going to latch on to what could or could not be important information to the Resistance.”

Finn stopped and leaned against the wall, staring at Poe, “I know, look I'm sorry. I'm just as stressed and freaked out as you are. For all we know they could already have BB-8 and where does that leave us? At a disadvantage to the First Order” he sighed. “How did you ever convince Han to let you use his ship?”

“He said it should be out doing things, not sitting being unused and rusting away” he said as he walked down the ramp and off the ship. “We can start looking here, if he's not here we'll try the town”

“The same town that the First Order just simmered to the ground?” Finn asked and Poe sent him a look. “I don't know why any of you think that it's going to work. This plan to bring Kylo Ren back to the light side, he's as dark as they come” he muttered and shook his head.

“He wasn't always dark Finn” Poe muttered, causing the ex-stormtrooper to blink at him.

“Excuse me?” he asked, shocked. “He wasn't always dark?”

“No, once-” Poe sat down on the sand, he hadn't actually spoken of the events that turned his old friend to the dark side to anyone, ever. “Once he was my best friend”

“Your...best friend?” Now Finn was interested, he sat down next to the pilot, ready to hear his story.

“As you know, he is Han and Leia's son. He was actually born Ben Solo, and he was pretty force sensitive ever since he was a child” Poe said.

“Well yes, I knew that, not his name of course but his heritage. What about it?” Finn asked, wondering how someone who is so dark could have once been on their side, and what drove him to the dark side in the first place.

“There were...events that caused Ben to go dark. Sinister events. But, really, it all began and ended with a girl” Poe explained. “Rey. Her name was Rey and she was quite a character. Her parents were close friends with Han and Leia. Her father being a high representative of the republic. So when Rey was born and Ben was two, the two families decided that one they they would get married and join in alliance with each other. Now to begin with Ben hated Rey, but Rey was drawn to him and was never far out of sight. As they got older however they became friends, their lives becoming more and more entwined with each others each passing day. Rey was force sensitive too, and as Luke used to say, they were tethered to each other, but the force, bonded. She used to be able to see into his very heart and soul. Their relationship as a whole was well...beautiful. So they got older and they fell in love, deeply might I add, and eventually got engaged. That's when everything fell to shit” he said. This was the hardest part, talking about the night of the ambush.

“What happened?” Finn prompted quietly.

“The First Order happened. They ambushed their engagement party and it was an intense, fierce fight between light and dark. So many people died, I don't like thinking about it. Then, when they retreated, we noticed Rey was gone and then Chewie, he found her saber on the floor, next to where one of the bombs had exploded. There was no other reason for why we couldn't find her...” he trailed off.

“She died?” he asked, shocked.

“Yes, and Ben, he was distraught, and in anguish and heartbreak he destroyed his room, memories...anything that reminded him of her, with the force and let Snoke into his head, calling him to the dark side. Thinking he had nothing left to live for...he was seduced and he left to become Snoke's apprentice. Kylo Ren. But the name, the name didn't come from Snoke, it came from Rey. She used to call him Kylo sometimes, as a nickname. So we guess he calls himself that in her memory” Poe finished off and felt a lot of his energy drain out of him. He lost two of his friends that day and it hurt to talk about.

Finn shook his head, “That's...awful” he muttered. “I almost feel sorry for the guy”

“We do, but we know there is still light in him. There has to be, and until the day comes when we are convinced he is gone forever, then we will give up” Poe sighed. Finn went to stand up when he thought of something else.

“Rey was force sensitive too?” he asked and Poe nodded.

“Yeah, one of the strongest Jedi trainee's Luke Skywalker had ever seen, see was at the same level as Ben was and he was two year older than her” he said. “Leia never was able to quite let go of her though, so her lightsaber remains in the base in a glass case. When we get back remind me to show you it” he said and Finn nodded.

A few moments later, Finn spoke up again, “I'm going to go and search a little, maybe you should watch the ship?” he suggested and without argument or protest, Poe agreed.

  
* * *

“BB-8 please slow down” Rey muttered. Her legs were aching, she was starving and she was about to run out of water soon. “We've been walking for hours” She sat down and the droid nudged her. She closed her eyes and pushed it away, “Please, just a moment” she mumbled.

_“We have to keep going. I can feel my masters presence. He is here. Come on”_

Rey just sighed and cracked open her eyes. She slid back to her feet and nodded, “Okay, just for one more hour and then we stop to rest, I don't know how much more my legs can take.”

The droid only beeped in agreement and they were on their way again.

As they walked over a sand dune, the sight suddenly changed, as there was someone at the bottom of the hill, and in the distance a ship that didn't look as though it was garbage. Rey's eyes widened as she called out to the man, “Hey! Up here!”

She saw him look up and frown so she grabbed BB-8 and proceeded to slide down the sand dune. When she reached the bottom, the man was looking at her confused, but soon his gaze turned to the droid. “BB-8!” he grinned and the droid beeped.

“This is your master?” she asked the droid and it shook it's head. The man coughed.

“No, no his master is back on the ship. But you found him! That's amazing, thank you! ” Rey just shrugged.

“It's more along the line of he found me” she said. “I saved him yes, but after that he refused to leave me alone.”

Finn just grinned, “He's a loyal droid, he won't leave a friend behind. He must have taken a liking to you.” he held out his hand, “I'm Finn by the way, what's your name?” he asked and Rey held out her hand to shake his.

“Rey. I'm Rey”

She watched in confusion at the man's jaw fell open and he hand fell from her as he stared at her as though she was a ghost, “Wait, your name is _Rey_?”

Rey cocked her head to the side and nodded, “Yes, well I hope it is as that's the only memory I have of myself-” she was cut off as the man- Finn- grabbed her arm and she was being pulled along towards the ship. “Hey stop! What are you doing?” she asked repeatedly but Finn wasn't listening. When they reached the entrance, he dropped her arm and ran inside, calling out. She felt BB-8 roll up behind her, having been left behind in the sudden actions. She looked at him with a confused look but he only beeped.

“Poe! Poe you have to come see this” she heard him call and soon it wasn't just him but another man, exiting the ship. Before she could even speak his eyes had landed on her, his face turning into something that resembled Finn's face from before. She was beginning to get worried as these two men were staring at her as though they _knew_ her. They couldn't know her right?

“Why are you looking at me like that?” she asked, scared of what the answer would be. The other man merely swallowed and took a few tentative steps towards her. She saw the confusion and hope reflected in his eyes and she wondered why it was her that caused such a reaction.

“Rey” he whispered. “It's you”


	7. Chapter 7

Poe knew her.

Poe, the pilot of the ship that she was just informed was the Millennium _Falcon_ , _knew_ her.

But he wouldn't tell her how.

After she had explained how BB-8 found her, what had happened in the town and that she had no idea who he was, or who Han Solo or Leia Organa were, Well, she knew _of_ them but she didn't actually know them personally, he drifted off and was muttering to himself about how cruel life could be. Rey was left even more confused as she was at the beginning. She finally found someone who claimed to know who she was, but she had no idea who he was, and it looked like he wasn't going to tell her anytime soon. Eventually however, it was Finn who approached her, breaching the subject.

“So you don't know Han or Leia, but do you know anyone named Ben?” he asked. She heard Poe inhale a breath, awaiting her answer. She frowned and shook her head.

“No, sorry. I'm so sorry I'm not being much of a help here” she said, “I wish I could remember these people or these things you're telling me but I can't.” The questions were making her head hurt, as though memories wanted to burst through and fill her mind, but they were being stopped by something.

“What about the First Order, you know them?” he asked and she nodded, glad she could actually answer a question with a yes instead of a no.

“Well yeah, the dark side. Everyone knows about the First Order, it's not like they are a secret.” she explained and sighed, “They visited Jakku often, sometime to take something, other times they came as thought they were checking up on us...on me”

Suddenly Poe was there, arms leaning against the edge of the desk where she was sitting, he looked like he was having a conflicting conversation in his head, “You mean to tell me...” he trailed off and shook his head as though he couldn't believe what he was about to say, “You mean to tell me that he came to Jakku and never once saw you?” he asked and she frowned.

“He? It was a woman. She called herself Captain Phasma. She would address us and never fail to seek me out in a crowd” she said. “Never a man though.” Suddenly Rey's eyes lit up, “But, I've heard about the guy she works for, Hux? He's never visited though”

The men were in shock, “What about the name, Kylo Ren...do you recognise that?” Poe asked and she frowned further.

“Who's that?” She asked, feeling a little deflated that she didn't recognise the name, eve though the men looked as though they desperately wanted her to.

Poe bashed his head off of the wall of the ship and stalked off to his room. Finn looked apologetic at Rey, “I'm sorry, I know you must be really confused but we're going to let Leia and Han explain that to you”

Rey's eyes widened into huge saucers, they were taking her to the General of the resistance? “Wait- General Leia Organa and Han Solo? You're taking me to them?” she asked, slight nervous now.

“Yeah, they will be over the moon to see you” he said.

“Over the moon?” she asked, “They know me personally?”

Finn nodded, “Yes, you were, and still are, incredibly important to them”

* * *  
When Poe landed the ship on the planet which served as the new and improved Resistance base he told Finn to keep Rey there while he broke the news to the General and Han. Rey didn't want to argue with the pilot so she stayed where she was, with Finn. “So you're a member of the resistance?” She asked him, trying to break the silence.

Finn turned to her and nodded, “I am now, but I never used to be” he said. “I actually was a member of the First Order...a Stormtrooper” he said and looked away, ashamed.

Rey frowned, “You switched sides?” she asked and Finn nodded.

“Poe had gone to Jakku, where we found you, to get information from an old friend, information that would help us defeat the First Order, but was captured and taken to Starkiller Base. I realised that I wasn't going to kill for them so I freed Poe and we returned to the Base. We came back to Jakku to get BB-8”

Rey blinked at him, taking in his story, “So you don't know me right?” she asked, just to clarify. Finn shook his head at her sadly.

“No, I only found out about you literally an hour before I actually met you. Poe was telling me about you and then you were...there. It all happened really fast” he admitted and Rey let out a humorous laugh.

“Fast couldn't even describe the past few days I've had” she said and Finn couldn't help but agree with her.

“Everything will work out, and if the General has anything to say about it, you'll get your memories back” he said.

Rey smiled, “Thanks Finn, and just so you know, if you can be redeemed from the dark side then I guess anyone can right?” she asked. “You want to redeem...Kylo Ren? Right? That's why you were asking me about him” she said and Finn nodded.

“Yeah, but the General and Han will explain the details to you” he said as Poe came back onto the ship.

“Let's go” he said and offered his hand to Rey, which she took. He led her off the ship and onto a large open platform, where she was met by a group of people.

A woman, who Rey assumed was General Leia, burst into tears when Rey got off the ship and was introduced to the leaders of the resistance. Han looked as though he was about to cry, but was more in control of himself. Rey was surprised when the woman enveloped her in a warm hug and for the first time in two years, Rey actually felt as though this was home.

“Oh Rey, we are so glad to see you” the General whispered as she embraced her and at those words Rey felt compelled to hug the woman back, feeling her warmth.

Before she was even out of the embrace with the General, a large ball of fur pulled her into another embrace. She was shocked but let it hug her, it obviously knew her. She felt him being pulled off of her and she brushed herself down. “Careful Chewie” she heard a man who she assumed was Han, say to the Wookie, “She doesn't know who we are” he turned to her and gave her a half smile, “It's nice to see you aren't dead after all kid” he said and put a hand on her shoulder, giving it as squeeze as though he was proving to himself that she was really there.

To Rey, the whole scene and experience in general was extremely emotional. She could feel everyone staring at her, some in confusion, some in shock and some even in relief. Rey had never felt so emotional since the day she had woken up without her memories.

The Wookie, who's name was Chewie gave a distressed noise before sauntering off. Leia gave Rey a sympathetic look, “You must be so confused dear, why don't we let you get comfortable and we'll explain things further” she offered and Rey just nodded because if this woman knew her, maybe she knew what her past was.

Leia led her into a room with comfortable chairs and blankets. She got herself comfortable before she was greeted to a medical droid as well as a human like droid with the name of C-3PO. Leia left her alone with them, promising she was in safe hands. Rey just nodded and closed her eyes, letting the droid's do what they wanted with her. She didn't have to be worried. She felt safe here.

* * *

After a thorough examination by the medical droid and C-3PO, it was determined that the reason for Rey's memory loss was the simple trick of a mind swipe. Someone had seen Rey as a big enough threat to Snoke and the rising Empire, that they removed all memory of her life and dumped her on Jakku. When she was comfortable enough, Leia and Han sat down with her and explained her life to her, in as much detail as they could. They explained her life, where she was born, how her mother died and how she was engaged to their son, who was Kylo Ren, the apprentice of the leader of the First Order, Snoke.   
  
Rey's jaw dropped as she took in this vital detail of the story, “Wait...I was engaged? To, who you're saying is, the most dangerous man in the First Order...after Snoke?” she asked, trying to comprehend the story that the General and Han Solo had slowly explained to her.

Leia nodded slowly, “Ben, my son, and you were in love with each other, you were going to get married” she said softly. “But there was an ambush and we thought you were killed. But you weren't, you are right here, ring, necklace and all” that sparked Rey's attention as she pulled out the ring which she had attached to her necklace.

“This ring?” she asked quietly and she handed it over to Leia.

“This is your engagement ring” she whispered as she cradled it in her hand, scared to drop it. She carefully handed it back to Rey who lid it back onto the chain of the necklace. “You're favourite creature was a butterfly and my son, being sentimental wanted you to love the ring so we had it custom made for you” she explained. “And the necklace was a present from him for your eighteenth birthday. He wanted to get you something special and the flower symbolises your friendship.”

“So my death...turned him to the dark side?” Rey asked and everyone nodded. Her head was spinning. She had always thought her family had forgotten her on Jakku or no longer wanted her, and now she had discovered that it was much bigger than that. She was basically the thing that could save the whole galaxy. She was broken out of her thoughts by the voice of Leia's husband, Han.

“He was heartbroken and didn't think there was anything left to live for, if you weren't there to live it with him” Han added from the back. “So Snoke used his anguish to seduce him to the dark side, where he could use it to cause pain and harm to others. He is not himself anymore, and we need you to help bring our son back”

Rey felt her heart burst as she was told the story. She did have a family, and a fiancé, and a life before waking up in Jakku. That was all she ever wanted, but this was complicated, her fiancé was an in training to become a Sith lord. These people were looking to her to help bring back the peace and balance that they used to have before Snoke took over. She sighed and leaned forward, placing her hand on the electric table and gasped as a spark ignited from it. “Woah” she backed away.

“The Force” a voice spoke up and everyone turned to face who had just entered.

“Luke” Leia spoke up first, “Rey is-”

“I know, and with her growing, the Force inside of her is stronger than ever” Everyone went silent at Luke's words and Rey was in awe. This was Luke Skywalker, Jedi leader and destroyer of the Empire. She swallowed as she realised what his words meant.

“Wait...the Force? I'm Force sensitive too?” she asked and everyone nodded.

“More powerful than anyone I've ever seen” Luke added. Rey slumped back in her seat in shock. She was Force sensitive. She had the Force.

Rey stood up, a thought coming to her mind, “Can my memories be recovered, using the force?” she asked and Luke pondered this.

“Perhaps. It will take time, but if I train you just as I did, maybe your memories will return to you” he answered back and Rey smiled, happy with the answer

“If what you say is true, and I am the only one that can bring Kylo Ren back from the dark side to the light and make him Ben again, then we better get to work then. I need to remember. I have to help save everyone. Have to help save him.”

Luke smiled and held out his hand for her to shake. “Let's get to work then”


	8. Chapter 8

Training with Luke was easier to fall into than she thought. Every swing of the practice saber she dodged as though she knew what was coming. Luke called it muscle memory, which was progress. As the weeks passed, Rey felt herself growing more and more confident with the force but becoming more frustrated with herself. Frustrated at the fact that she couldn't remember, couldn't _help_. Luke told her that it wasn't her fault, none of this was her fault but she couldn't stop thinking that it was. If only she could remember.

Chewie hovered around her more than any of the others did. She guessed it was because they were close before she disappeared, and Han only confirmed it when asked. “You and Ben, you were were his babies” he said. “He took care of you both just as much as your family did, or we did. He was just as much of a parent” She never sent the Wookie away, just like she never sent BB-8 away when she found him on Jakku.

She meditated a lot more than she ever used to. Luke says it calms her mind and that's all she ever wants these days. Between the sad looks of Leia and Han and the intense training with Luke, she never gets much time to herself.

She liked Leia, her strength reminded her of herself at times. The time she spends with Leia is both heartfelt and heartbreaking. She tells Rey stories of her childhood, of how kind her son was before Snoke seduced his way into his mind. At these stories, it makes Rey doubt that even if she did get her memories back, that she would succeed in bringing Ben back to the light.

“What if he is too far gone that he doesn't know who I am?” she asked carefully to Leia, who looked up when she spoke.

“He will know who you are Rey.” she said calmly, “Even if I am not sure of much anymore, that tiny detail is something that I am sure of. He will remember you”

* * *

When she's not training, she spends most of her time with Finn and Poe. They showed her around the base, told her what foods she should eat and what she should avoid. When she spent time with Poe, he showed her around the ships, mainly the Falcon. They avoided talking about the First Order, or her lost memories as she knew how much it hurt Poe to think about it. With Finn however, she liked to talk to him about his time with them, and how much he knew about Kylo Ren...or Ben.

Finn tried his best to tell her the tame versions of things he had seen Kylo Ren do because when she gets her memories back, he didn't want her to hate him. She took in all that he gave her though, hoping that something would trigger a lost memory in her brain.

She also notices that when she is spending time alone, that Finn and Poe spend time with each other. When she catches them in the corridor, talking quietly to themselves, she would smile to herself and turn away, scared to intrude on their moment. If they liked each other, they would tell the rest of the resistance when they were ready.

* * *

She dreams at night. She doesn't know if its memories trying to push their way to the front, or just dreams. She doesn't want to burden Luke with her trivial problems, not when he's busy training her as well as figuring out what the First Order's plan is and how to destroy it.

She finds herself walking around the base late one night, not really paying much attention to where she was going, just letting her mind wander. She is standing outside of a room with a black door when she comes back to herself. She blinks a few times before pushing open the door and being met with what only she could describe as pure destruction. The room was in darkness but Rey could make out the mess that was broken chairs and smashed in walls. Her first thought was that she had walked into the room where all the junk goes, but upon further investigation she realised that this was a bedroom.

She flicked on the light, which surprisingly still worked, and walked all the way into the room. Her heart was in her throat at the mess, and it didn't take long for her to put the pieces together. This was his room. Ben's room. The mess was his emotions surrounding her supposed death. She covered her mouth in shock as she backed out of the room, closing the door again.

She ran back out of the corridor and into her room, she hadn't realised she had been crying until she looked at herself in the mirror. She let out a frustrated scream and waved her hand, letting out an actual scream when the lamp exploded. She covered her mouth again in shock as the door opened and it was Poe that came in. “Rey?! What happened?”

She shook her head, “I'm fine” she nodded, “I'm fine”

“Are you sure?” he asked, bending to her level, “You're shaking”

“I found his room” she whispered, “Or what's left of it”

“Rey...” Poe trailed off and Rey wiped her eyes. “It's not your fault” he whispered and Rey looked up at him.

“I wish people would stop saying it's not my fault. No-one knows what happened to me! You never know, I could have put myself in the position that caused me to end up on Jakku! It could have all been my fault” she shouted and then went silent, “I'm sorry” she whispered. “I need to remember. I need to remember”

Poe put his hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze, “I know you Rey, you are smart, full of wit. Whatever happened to you that night, it wasn't your fault” he repeated and sent her a smile. “You will remember, it will just take time” he assured her.

“No, because I'm feeling these _emotions_ towards someone I don't even know and who is supposed to be the most evil man in the galaxy since Darth Vader!” she cried out. “But I know he's not, I know he's been deceived but still. I don't remember him but I _feel_ like I do”

Poe had no idea what to say, so he just squeezed her shoulder again and stood up, “Get some sleep, I'm sure you'll feel much better after you've had a good nights rest” and with that he was gone.

Rey sat up on her bed, trying to calm herself down before eventually laying down on the bed. Poe was right, she needed to sleep. She closed her eyes and wished that she would dream of nothing that night.

* * *

She started to block out her emotions and fully concentrated on her training with Luke. He was amazed at how fast she was progressing and how easily she reacted to and accepted the force. She might have powers beyond her understanding, but she embraced them easier than Luke or even herself thought she would.

Everyone had gone to bed and Rey was up in the mess hall, reading over some books when she heard it. A faint whisper of her name in the distance. She looked up, intending to see one of her friends there but the hall was empty. She shook her head and went back to her book.

“ _Rey. Rey come to me_ ”

Her head shot up at the voice became stronger, whispering the same words over and over again. She stood up and decided to follow the voice, whoever it was. As she walked down the corridor, the voice got stronger, more firmer.

“ _Find me Rey_ ”

“ _Come to me Rey_ ”

“ _Come home_ ”

As Rey turned the corner she came face to face with a large glass case, and inside that glass case was a lightsaber. She frowned and got closer to it. This was where the voice was coming from, it was coming from the lightsaber. She stared at it, feeling the pull of what she could only describe as the force, wanting her to open the case, to take the lightsaber. She reached forward and clicked the case open and carefully reached out to it.

Should she touch it? What if it was cursed? A trap.

“ _It belongs to you Rey. Take it_ ”

She gasped as the voice was right there as thought. It was hers? This lightsaber belonged to her? She swallowed all her fear and closed her eyes, reaching out and taking the lightsaber in her hand.

She felt a rush of the force vibrate through her body and she gasped as she realised she wasn't in front of the case anymore. She turned around in shock, to see two figures in the distance. She felt as though everything was in slow motion. She blinked and made her way over to the two figures. As she got closer she realised one of them as a man, and the other was...her? She swallowed and reached them as they began to speak.

_“What do you want?” Rey hissed, glaring at the man in front of her, lightsaber tight in her hand._

_The man chuckled darkly, surrounding her like some predatory animal. “I believe congratulations are in order Rey.”_

_“What do you want” Rey repeated, “You obviously want something”_

_“Yes, I do want something. But the only way we can get what we want is to remove the obstacle in our way” The man sneered and Rey held up her saber higher. “That's not going to save you now my lady” he chuckled and someone appeared behind her, knocking her out with a blaster._

_“Phasma” the man sneered, “I had it under control”_

_“Of course you did Hux, but we were wasting time. Supreme Leader Snoke commands you get rid of the saber, make the girl out to be dead.”_

_“Of course captain. I'll see it done”_

Rey watched as the scene changed to a room on a ship, and she was there, strapped down.

_“It won't work” she snarled to same man from before, Hux, “Ben is smarter than that.”_

_“Maybe so, but as we know, you are his tether and without you...what is he?” Hux chuckled and moved into Rey's personal space._

_“Just kill me and be done with it” She hissed._

_“Oh were not going to kill you” he said. “We're going to do something far worse. We're going to remove all your memories so you have no idea who you are, all you'll know is your name. A fate worse than death I'd say. With you believed to be dead, the bond between you and Ben will be damaged. He will no longer be able to hear your thoughts, feel your feelings.” he chuckled, “But before that, we're going to tell you our plan. Once Ben is on our side, Supreme Leader Snoke will build up his powers, until he is almost as powerful as him. By that time he will be completely swayed by the dark side that not even you, if you ever remember, will be able to save him. He will be the most powerful Sith lord in the whole Galaxy. Then, and only then, will we kill you all” He walked around her, a smirk on his face, “We're building a new and improved 'Death Star'. Starkiller Base. Using the sun to feed our inbuilt laser, we will use it to destroy any planet of our choosing.”_

_Rey let out a cry of anger, “It won't work. He's smarter than you think! He'll figure it out”_

_Hux just laughed and called in someone, someone who was dressed in a suit and a mask. “This is Phasma.” he turned to her, “Get it over with, and put her somewhere not even the resistance will look for her”_

_“Gladly sir” she spoke and waved her hand over Rey's face._

Rey dropped the lightsaber onto the ground as all of her memories of her life came flooding back to her all at once. She was frozen on the ground, tears streaming down her face. Her breath was coming out in large, desperate pants. She remembered, she had all her memories back.

When her head stopped pounding and she was sure that she had no memories left to recover, she thought back to the conversation she witnessed. She knew the First Order's plans now. She knew everything. She remembered everything. She had to tell the resistance what she knew. She had to alert Leia and Han and Luke!

She stood up and turned around, gasping when she saw Leia standing in the doorway, “Rey, what happened?” she asked quietly and Rey swallowed before rushing up to her and embracing her tightly. She didn't know how long she stood there, holding on to Leia, trying to control her breathing. She felt Leia's hands come around and embrace her back, which she was so internally grateful for. She pulled away to face Leia, face stained with her tears.

“I remember. I remember everything. I know what they're planning.”


	9. Chapter 9

Telling everyone that she remembered them was a relief and also emotional. She recognised everyone. Han, Chewie, Poe, Luke. They were all desperate to know what happened to her, and what the First Order's plans were.

She replayed her vision back as much as she could remember. She told them what they planned and what they were going to do to Ben. Everyone was in shocked silence until Leia spoke up. “We need to get onto their base. Ben, he needs to see Rey” she said simply. “He needs to know she's not dead”

“It won't be easy” Luke spoke up, “My guess is they already know she is with us, they will be prepared for us to get her in there. They will keep him under lock and key”

“It's worth the risk. I have to try.” Rey spoke up. “Luke we have to take the risk. I know that your mother couldn't bring your father back to the light side but I have to try. There is still a chance that he hasn't completely succumbed to the dark side. There is no way I'm losing him again. I can't lose him again.”

“We'll go with you.” Poe spoke up, “Finn used to be a Stormtrooper so he knows their base well. He could get us in” he turned to Finn, “Right?”

Finn nodded, “Yes, yes I can get you in, but I don't know so much about getting you out”

“We'll deal with that when we get to it” Rey spoke up. She turned to Han, “Can we use your ship?” she asked and he gave her a nod.

“Chewie and I are coming with you” Rey was about to protest but she knew better than to argue against Han so she nodded.

Finn explained that there was an entrance on the base that was rarely given guards as it was the entrance and exit to the forest. “No-one ever goes there so I guess the Order didn't feel the need to protect it as much as other entry's.” he explained. He turned to Rey, “If they know were coming there is a high chance that they will move their plans ahead. Snoke will try and manipulate his mind and manipulate it quickly”

“Then I guess we better get a move on then?” Rey said as she secured her belt over her shoulder. She needed more than one weapon to get her through this fight, and this time she would not be at a disadvantage.

As they prepared to take off, Leia approached Rey with her lightsaber, “Take it” she whispered, placing it in her hands, “Take it and bring our boy home”

Rey closed her eyes and nodded, “I'll bring him home kicking and screaming if I have to” she quipped and then went serious. “I'll bring him home Leia. I promise. ”

Leia pulled Rey into an embrace and she tightened her hold on her. “I know you will, but that won't stop me from worrying”

“I know” Rey whispered, “But believe me when I say this. I won't let them get me this time” she said. “I'll be back with them, we'll be alright”

“Rey let's go!” Poe called from the inside of the Millennium Falcon and she pulled back from her embrace with Leia and nodded to the remaining resistance before getting onto the ship. She pulled out the necklace with her ring on it and kissed it softly. She closed her eyes, trying praying that even though she knew their bond was damaged, that he could still here her, feel her.

“I'm coming Ben”

* * *

Kylo was distracted. Supreme Leader Snoke has been keeping him under supervision ever since the invasion on Jakku. He had been kept under strict orders to stay on the base and stay out of sight of anything suspicious. He wasn't one to question his Master, but the specific rules to keep him out of the way of the action and ultimately, out of the way of the resistance were making his skin itch.

He stared at the machine in front of him and without a thought he pressed a button which presented him with a hologram, a hologram of Rey. He had been staring at it less and less these past few months and he wasn't sure why he pressed the button today of all days.

His lightsaber buzzed to life and he let out a distressed shout, smashing up a metal box that contained who knows what a long with a control panel that was situated in the far corner of the room. He pulled off his mask and shut off the hologram. She was dead. She was dead and never coming back. This was who he was now. Kylo Ren. In charge of the Knights of Ren. Sith Lord in training.

He turned to head to the door when he was stopped in his tracks by a voice.

_“I'm coming Ben”_

He looked around the empty room frantically. He had never heard her voice in his head before, at least, not after she died. Before yes, he would hear her voice all the time, and he had almost forgotten what it sounded like. His eyes flashed dark and he stalked out of the room. He needed to speak with Snoke immediately. He was ready to give him what he wanted.

* * *

As they landed on Starkiller Base they filled their belts with blasters and each had a lightsaber in order to protect and defend themselves. Rey was determined, all she had to do was let Ben see her. Let him see that she wasn't dead and that she was still here, still in love with him. Of course it wasn't going to be easy, and if she happened to run into Hux or Phasma, she was prepared both physically and mentally.

Finn lead them to the entrance way nearest the forest, their ship having landed not far from there, hidden from sight. Rey realised Finn was right, that the entrance wasn't heavily supervised and they managed to enter the base without much trouble.

It didn't last long however as the First Order knew they were coming, and the second they rounded the second corner of the base they were faced with Stormtroopers, shooting blasters at them. Rey pulled out one of her blasters and started shooting back, though it seemed they were aiming at her more than anyone else. Finn grabbed Rey and pulled her to the side, “We need to keep going okay? You and me are going to keep going, the more we stall, the more chance Snoke has of manipulating his mind”

Rey nodded, “Lead the way Finn”

Finn lead her down through secret corridors and passageways, avoiding the Stormtroopers as much as possible. They met a few on their way, but they weren't in large groups so Finn and Rey managed to overpower them easily. It was when they reached a large door that Finn suddenly stopped,“Here, in here. In there is the laser's power source. I never knew what exactly it was before you mentioned it back at base, but this is what it is. They will be in there, more than likely.” he said.

Rey pushed the button and just as the doors were opened they were faced with who Rey now recognised as Captain Phasma and Hux. She refused to acknowledge them for a moment as behind them, on a bridge, was Ben. She quickly turned her attention back to the pair.

“Well look who it is” Rey commented, eyes going dark as her lightsaber came to life. “I've waited a while for this”

Hux laughed, “Kill her. Snoke wants her dead”

Rey pulled up her lightsaber and it smashed off of Phasma's easily and Finn lunged at Hux. She pulled her attention away from her friend and to her opponent. She had to beat her before she got anywhere near Ben. She couldn't let her taunts get to her.

Phasma could fight well, but Rey was better, meeting all of her attacks with her own equally skilled ones. There was no way she was letting her overpower her this time. Her lightsaber fended off any shot's coming from the blaster as she moved, getting closer and closer to the bridge, and then he saw him again, Ben, standing with a smaller looking man. The same man in her vision. Snoke. He was right there, within running distance.

She blocked another one of Phasma's strikes, losing her balance slightly and slipping over the edge of the bottomless pit. She let out a scream and grabbed onto one of the rocks. She was confused as to my Phasma wasn't coming after her when she saw Finn had taken over. Using this as her chance she grabbed the edge of the pit and pulled herself back up.

She looked over to the middle of the bridge, where they were standing close, Snoke was speaking to Ben, speaking to him both physically and mentally. Using the force she pulled herself up from the pit and scrambled to her feet, wishing they would move faster as she made her way to the bridges entrance. He was going to do it, he was going to succumb to the darkness, he was so close, but so was she.

“Ben don't!” she found herself screaming out her voice echoing in the open space. Her scream of desperation caused everyone's movements to stop and heads to turn. She saw his hand falter and his body stiffen as she moved even closer. “Ben, look at me, please look at me”

_“Don't. It's all in your head Ren. You must finish what we started. You must give your mind to me completely. Become a Sith Lord. Become powerful.”_

“No! Ben I'm not dead! I was a trick. They tricked you. I'm right here” she was right behind him now. He just had to turn around. “Ben please” she whispered, voice desperate.

His hand moved away from Snoke, much to his and the First Order's horror. She held her breath as he lifted his hands up to pull of his mask, letting it fall to the ground before them. It sound of it hitting the ground clattered loudly around everyone, the whole room was silent. She carefully reached her hand out to touch his arm, and it was as though a barrier had been broken. He turned around faster than she could have imagined he would and their eyes met for more than a brief second before he pulled her towards him and into what would be their most intense, passionate kiss so far.

Unknown to them, their kiss had re-established their previous connection, fixing their bond and tethering them back together, the result being a bright white light flashing out before them, causing Snoke to vanish and the power source of the laser to crumble.

It was a rumble from the ground that forced them to pull away from each other, his eyes wet from tears and shock that she wasn't dead this whole time. Ben looked at her, his hand moving up to her face to make sure that she really was real, he swallowed, “I love you” He told her and Rey laughed.

“I know” she whispered back, copying his fathers words.

“You're alive-” Rey cut him off.

“I'll explain everything when we're not in a threatening environment okay?” she answered, leaning up to give him another quick kiss before pulling back. She couldn't seem to break her eyes away from him. He looked so different yet...the same.

It was Poe's voice shouting, “We got to get the hell out of here!” that made them break eye contact.

The walls were beginning to crack and crumble around them as they realised the power source was gone, and with that the planet was going into self destruct. Springing into action, Rey grabbed Ben's arm and pulled him off the bridge, towards the door where Poe was, screaming for them to get a move on. They made it off the bridge just in time before it crumbled before them, falling down the bottomless pit. Rey's face was a picture of horror as she froze briefly. She was brought out of her trance by Poe grabbing her shoulder and shaking her briefly before grabbing the free arm that wasn't gripping onto Ben for dear life. “Run! Chewie's bringing the Falcon to the exit”

They burst into a fast sprint as the bricks continued to fall and crumble around them, missing their heads by mere millimeters.

Chewie had taken over the Millennium Falcon and it was now hovering above their heads as they rushed from the base, the remaining Stormtroopers behind them shooting their blasters.

Finn, who was already on the ship, pulled Poe up first before reaching out for Rey's hand. Her other hand was still gripping Ben's arm tightly and just as she was about to be pulled up, she was forced back down with the weight of Ben falling to the ground. He had been hit with one of the Stormtroopers blasters. Her eyes widened in horror as she caught him as he fell unconscious, “Shit, no, no, shit. You don't get to die on me now Solo. Not a chance” she screamed and threw him over her shoulder, using the force to help pull them both up onto the ship. She grabbed a blaster as Ben was taken off her and placed onto a supporting bed, she turned back around and took a few shots before the ship entrance closed up.

“Go Chewie!” She heard Poe scream as the Wookie shot the ship into Lightspeed and they were off the planet just as it exploded into a million pieces.


	10. Chapter 10

As the Falcon sped through space, they were being followed by the First Order, and Snoke. As the ship moved from side to side, Rey made sure that Ben was strapped tightly down to the medical table to avoid further injury. When she was satisfied he was safe, she kissed his forehead and left the medical room as quickly as she could. Rey grabbed onto the ships blaster and began shooting at the ships that were approaching them at a fast speed. She succeeded on knocking out a few of them, but it was the large one they needed to be worried about. The one that probably had Snoke on board.

Yelling for Finn to take over she rushed to the pit of the Falcon, sliding into one of their emergency pods and exiting out of the ship and into space. This seemed to catch the attention of the large ship as it stopped aiming for the Falcon, and started aiming at her. She steered the pod towards the nearest planet and she swore as it was hit.

She used the emergency button and managed to get herself out of the wrecked pod. She dusted herself off and was about to go in search of another ship when she felt an overwhelming sense of the Force. The dark side of the force. She spun around, lightsaber at the ready, coming face to face with Snoke. Her eyes narrowed and he let out a dark laugh.

“Please Rey, I do not wish to fight” he said. His voice was eerily calm and Rey could sense the possible manipulation oozing out of it.

“Yes you do, let's not pretend why you're here” she spat. “You're here to finish what you should have done two years ago”

Snoke raised his eyebrows, “You're smart. Maybe if I had thought my plan out I could have used you both on my side” he said as he approached her. “Ren is strong, he has a gift with the force that not everyone has.”

“He can see into other people's minds. I know. You forget how well I know him” she said. “Better than you. You thought you could manipulate him to the dark side, but you failed. You tried to take me away from him, make him vulnerable and it may have worked for a while but guess what. I'm still here!”

Snoke let out a dark chuckle, “Let's not talk about how well you know Ren. I watched your growing relationship from afar for years” he sneered and she frowned.

“You saw me as a threat” she countered. “You saw me as a threat to your plan to take over the galaxy. We were bonded, and as long as that bond was there he couldn't fully commit himself to the dark side, if he would even consider it.” she said.

“You think you can defeat me?” he asked, taking in her stance.

“I don't know” she raised her saber slightly higher, in defence. “But I'm going to try”

She flicked on her saber and it buzzed to life, the Force feeding it's energy. She watched Snoke's eyes turn to slits and his own saber came to light. They approached eachother slowly, each feeding off of the others actions. She swallowed heavily and was ready to react when Snoke gave the first blow.

It was strong but Rey protected herself with her own attack, the sabers' whacking off of eachother as the energy around them cracked. Light versus Dark. Good versus Evil. Rey's eyes glassed over. Evil one over the first time and there was no way she was letting them win a second time. She let her body take in the force as she delivered a blow that knocked Snoke to the ground.

He was quick to get to his feet however and he returned the blow with just as much power and energy as she had. She could feel the darkness in it and she refused to let it over power her.

“You're strong Rey” he called out as his saber collided with hers fiercely. “I was wrong about you. All along I thought Ren was stronger than you but now, I think I chose the wrong Jedi to manipulate”

“His name is Ben” she cried out, “You think you'll succeed in manipulating me but you're forgetting one thing. Our bond is re-established, you can't get into my mind anymore than you can get into his!”

As she battled Snoke, they moved over the land of the planet, and before Rey could stop herself she had reached the edge of a cliff. Her saber collided off of Snoke's and she used the force to stop her from falling over. “The light side will prevail over the dark this time” she muttered, glaring at him. “Even if you kill me now, they won't stop until you're dead”

“You think highly of your friends Rey, but you forget how powerful we are” he spat back, “I'll kill you, then destroy all you hold dear”

Rey shook her head and closed her eyes, feeding off the force and she lunged forward off the cliff, sending Snoke to the ground. He kept up with her attacks but she was too quick, her saber connecting with his hand, slicing it off and sending his saber flying. He screamed in pain and stood up, backing up, Rey following him. She hadn't noticed they were near the cliff again until Snoke hit the edge and lost his balance. She gasped as he started to fall and was caught off guard as he grabbed onto her leg, pulling her down with him. She screamed and grabbed onto a rock, holding on, she kicked at the leg that Snoke was grabbing onto and she watched as his hand slipped and he fell down off the cliff to his death.

Rey gasped and managed to pull herself up and back onto safety, as the dust settled from the fall she could briefly outline the body lying in a heap below. She swallowed, knowing she had to make sure that he was dead. She looked down at her leg, which had been graced with a large cut. She ripped a bit of her clothing off and tied it around her leg to slow down the bleeding.

She got up and walked to the path that lead down to the bottom of the cliff. She carefully approached Snoke's mangled body and saw that his neck had snapped during the fall. She breathed out in relief and she sat down. She didn't know how long she sat there in the rubble but it was a sound of a ship above her that brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see a ship landing on the land above her.

She stood up and walked back up the cliff, ignoring the pain in her leg. When she reached the top she saw Finn and Poe get out of the ship and run towards her. “Rey! What the hell were you thinking!” Poe cried as Finn hugged her tight. “You couldn't have actually gotten yourself killed this time!”

Rey collapsed into his arms, glad to have some relief on her leg, “He's dead” she muttered and Finn shook his head.

“No, Ben's fine! He's at the base!” He explained and Rey shook her head.

“No, not Ben...Snoke” she said and pointed down to the rubble. The men looked down and Poe's jaw dropped.

“You killed him?” He asked shocked and Rey shook her head again. “No?”

“No. He killed himself. I disarmed him and he lost his balance. He tried to take me down with him but he wasn't strong enough and he slipped. He snapped his neck on the land” she explained.

Poe turned to Finn, “We need to burn the body, make sure there is no way he can return” Finn nodded and grabbed some matches and headed down to the pit. Poe then turned to Rey. “We need to get you back to base and get that leg fixed up, can't have our hero die of blood loss before we can thank her” he winked and she smacked his arm.

“That's for the shake earlier” she commented and then she reached forward and hugged him, “And that is for everything else”

Poe smiled, “Come on, let's go” he said and wrapped her arm around his neck so he was carrying most of her weight. She heard Finn call up, announcing her was beginning his trek back up the cliff.

“Ben's safe yeah?” she asked Poe as they made their way over the grass to the ship. He nodded.

“We delivered him straight to the medical ward on the base before Finn and I came here to get you. It wasn't until later that we realised you were gone. The ship had a track on it though and that's the only reason we could find you so fast” he explained and Rey wiped the sweat and dirt off her face.

“Thank you so much” she whispered again and Poe tightened his hold on her and helped her onto the ship.

“Believe me Rey, it's not us you have to thank, it's us who have to thank you” he responded.

When Rey was firmly secure on the ship and Finn was back, Poe took off. Rey looked out her window and saw the black smoke emerge from the pit, the only sign that remained of the sinister Snoke. She closed her eyes and for the first time in years, she felt at peace.


	11. Chapter 11

  
When Ben opened his eyes he was graced with darkness. He groaned and tried to sit up up his body ached from head to toe.

“Careful” a calm voice reached out to him and his head turned to the side, a figure coming into view. His mother. He noticed her tired look, along with the bags that were under her eyes. He reached his hand out to take his mother's hand, tears burning his eyes.

“Mother” he breathed, “Mother I am so sorry”

“Shh” she whispered, “It's alright, everything is going to be alright. You're home, safe” Leia squeezed his hand tight, “You're okay”

He opened his eyes and stared at her, “Rey-”

“Is fine. She's had quite a day. She should be back soon. I sent her to get something to eat.” she comforted her son. “Can you sit up?”

Ben shuffled slightly before trying to sit up. After a few failed attempts he managed to sit upright, leaning against the wall. “Mother, what- what happened?” he asked and Leia got herself comfortable as she explained the situation in its entirety to her shocked son. She explained how Rey was never dead, but in fact, on Jakku this whole time, without her memory.

He was angry, Leia could tell, could see his fists clenching. She was worried he was going to do something but right at that moment, the door opened and Rey was standing there. “You're awake” she breathed, shocked.

Leia sat up, “I'll let you two talk” she said before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Rey's attention immediately turned to Ben who was staring at her from the bed. “I keep thinking your about to vanish” he muttered and she sat down the tray, moving over the bed and into his personal space. When she sat up on the bed, he noticed her leg. “What happened?”

“Snoke and I, we battled it out and well, as you can see, I won” she said, gesturing to herself. “We ended up on some planet and I couldn't just let him get away, knowing he was out there in the galaxy, and could strike again at any given moment, it made me sick. Ultimately he was the one who killed himself in the end” she explained, repeating the story of her fight to Ben, who listened carefully. Somewhere thought the story she had laced their fingers together. When she was done, she approached his first statement.

“I'm real. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere” she whispered. She unlaced their fingers and placed her hands on his face, “Does this feel real?” she asked quietly and he nodded. “What about this” she murmured as she kissed his cheek and he swallowed.

“Yes, feels real” he murmured, his eyes closed.

“Open your eyes” she said with a grin and she bit her lip when he did, meeting his eyes with a light smile before she pulled him to her, kissing his mouth softly, unlike they one they shared on Starkiller Base. “What about that?” she asked quietly. He responded by kissing her more firmly.

“Yes, all real” he whispered.

Rey grinned into his mouth. “I love you” she watched him carefully and his eyes sparkled.

“I know”

* * *  
They spent a total of three week in the medical centre, the droids refused to let them leave until they were absolutely certain they were both healthy. The blaster that hit Ben on the rush to leave Starkiller Base had made his body weak, and he had to recover. Rey had to allow the droids to disinfect the cut on her leg and bandage it up.

They refused to leave each other's side throughout the whole process. They had spend two years without each other. Ben thought Rey was dead and Rey had no idea who Ben even was for those two years. They were catching up on lost time.

When Ben was finally released from the hospital wing of the base he was taken back to his room. He stopped outside of it, not ready to face the destruction he had caused. Rey was right beside him and she rolled her eyes, “Do you seriously think I'd bring you back here to a mess?” she asked and opened the door.

His jaw dropped because his room wasn't the way he left it. It was rebuilt and refurnished. It looked just like his old room had been with one small change. The bed was no longer the small bed, but now a large bed fit for two. He turned to face Rey, eyes wide.

“Finn and Poe helped me out with it, we worked really hard on it.” she said, “Do you like it?” she asked.

“There's a bigger bed” he commented and she laughed out loud.

“Of course there is, did you really think both of us would fit into that small bed you had? It could barely fit you” she rolled her eyes and pulled him in. “You never answered my question.”

“I love it” he answered then turned his attention back to the bed, “Both of us?”

Rey cocked her head to the side, “Well you expect us to sleep in separate beds do you?” she asked, hands on her hip, “Do you?”

“No! No I was just...surprised” he added, “That we're allowed to share that is”

“It's not the old times Ben” she remarked, “And we're getting married anyway so I don't think they care much about our sleeping arrangements”

Ben's eyes widened, “You still want to marry me?”

Rey looked at him as though he had grown two heads, “Do I...of course I still want to marry you, you moron. I love you. I lived two years not having any idea who you were! And you spent that time thinking I was dead” she watched his face fall and she grabbed it in her hands, forcing him to look at her, “Hey, don't, I'm okay” she reassured him. “I'm just trying to make a point, which is I don't want to waste anymore time”

“I love you” he whispered and she grinned, holding off saying what he knew she wanted to say.  
“I love you too Ben Solo, now come on” she tugged his arm. “I'm starving and we still have to help clean up.”

“Yes milday” he commented and she smacked his arm, “Hey”

“Call me that again and you'll regret it” she added and he held up his hands in surrender.

“Okay! Okay! I won't call you that again” he laughed and she smiled at him.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door again. Just before they exited the corridor he stopped her and pulled her to him. “I love you” he whispered and kissed her softly.

Rey responded to the kiss and ran her hands through his hair, when she pulled away she grinned and couldn't resist. He nodded, giving her permission and she kissed his nose,

“I know”

* * *

After Ben's main concern was addressed and Rey had to repeat herself all over again that, “Yes Ben, I do want to marry you, for the eighteenth time” they finally got back into a rhythm that they thought they had lost. It was as though they had never even been separated in the first place.

“You know, now that I think about it, when I was on Jakku those two years, I used to dream about you” She admitted one day after dinner. They were sitting on the floor of the corridor, at first in silence, until Rey voiced her thoughts.

Ben turned to face her, “I heard your voice” he replied. “The day you came to Starkiller base. It caught me by surprise, as I hadn't heard your voice in so long, I thought I was hearing things”

“I can't imagine how you must have felt. If I had been in your position Ben I-” she sighed. “It probably would have killed me, not knowing what happened, assuming you were dead when in reality you were some place else, without any knowledge to who you were” she rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

“Do you think we should wait?” he asked after a few moments, “To get married I mean. Do you think we should wait to get married?”

“If I'm completely honest Ben...no I don't. I thought I lost you once and I don't think I have it in me to wait in case it happens again” she said as she turned to him, “Do you want to wait?”

Ben breathed out and shook his head, “No, no I don't. I was thinking of you.”

Rey rolled her eyes, “Then no, we shouldn't wait any longer than we have to. We will let your mother plan the wedding though, you know she wants to”

Ben nodded in agreement, he couldn't deprive his mother of this. He leaned in and gave Rey a soft kiss, just because he could, before sitting up. “Want to practice with me?” he asked and she nodded.

“Of course”

  
* * *

They were married on a beautiful summer's day, similar to way Rey was born. His mother had planned the ceremony to complete perfection and both Ben and Rey couldn't have been more grateful for the lack of stress Leia put on them. The only things that they both had to decide on was the cake and what they were wearing.

Rey wouldn't say the wedding was a huge affair, but it had all of the most important people there. Poe, Finn, Chewie, BB-8, R2, C3PO and most of the resistance. Rey had spent months gathering the courage to ask Han to walk her down the aisle, since her own father wasn't present to do so, and there was no hesitation present when he agreed.

The wedding was calm and pleasant, with both Ben and Rey deciding to recite the common vows instead of writing their own. The reception however was a completely different affair. Poe had gotten extremely drunk and had to be carried back to his quarters by Finn, a few drinks were spilled, one being over Rey's dress, R2 knocked into the wedding cake and most of it went all over the floor and everyone had to help salvage the remainders of it and put it in a safe place.

No matter how crazy the after party turned out to be however, Rey loved every second of it. She was married to Ben, surrounded by all her friends and it felt natural to have a few disasters, after all, nothing is perfect.

* * *

Around a year after they were married, Rey started to become emotional, and began acting strange. He thought it was all down to his imagination until he saw her stretching out her pants. He had asked her what she was doing, a simple question, and she had started crying, yelling that he was calling her fat. He had drew the line at that and called for one of the medical droids.

“Well Mr Solo, I'm afraid the answer to your wife's change of attitude and emotions is simple” the droid said after he checked Rey over. Rey blinked at the droid, sitting up.

“What is it? Am I okay?” she sounded worried, and if Rey sounded worried then Ben was worried.

“Is she okay?” he repeated, anxiously.

The droid only beeped in reassurance. “Mrs Solo is fine. She is expecting” he explained.

Both Ben and Rey fell silence. Expecting? Did that mean?

“I'm pregnant?” Rey asked, her worried expression turning to relief. The droid beeped in agreement.

“Yes, congratulations. I shall come by in a few weeks for a proper check up” he said before he left the couple alone.

“I'm pregnant” Rey whispered again, looking up to see Ben's reaction, “It makes sense”

“We're having a baby” Ben breathed out, “We're having a baby”

“Yes, we're having a baby” Rey said with a smile. “We're going to be parents”

“I love you, so much” he whispered, giving her a kiss. “So much”

“I love you too” she hummed. “So much”

* * *

And nine months later Rey gave birth to a healthy baby girl who they named Olivia.

It was the closest to a happy ending they could ever have asked for.

  
The end.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for reading this. It was my first ever Star Wars fic and I hope I at least did it somewhat well. I am planning on continuing this verse with a few one shots of Ben and Rey growing up, maybe one with with Ben's POV during Rey's time in Jakku, the wedding and a few baby!solo one shots. If there is anything in particular you would like me to write please drop an ask on my tumblr, linked below, or send me a message! I'd be happy to take prompts!
> 
> Thank you again for sticking with this story, you guys are the best! :-D
> 
> http://www.strange-rock-and-rollers.tumblr.com/


End file.
